


Drunk In Love

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, drunk bora is a singer, get you a gf that makes you coffee, yubin is gf goal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: Yubin always enjoyed taking care of Bora, and tonight was no exception. A lot of love and a bit of perception uncovered a new path in their relationship.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This One-Shot came to life on twitter, and I decided to develop the idea a bit more hehe.
> 
> Thank you to Tam on twitter, and to Bayli for always proofreading my work!
> 
> Enjoy ^-^

The door of the elevators opened, and if it wasn’t for Yubin’s soberness, she and Bora would have fallen face first onto the floor. Tightening her grip on Bora’s waist, Yubin led them to the front door, keys already in hand. Even that task was a difficult one, as the clinking sound drew Bora’s attention. Thankfully her intoxicated state made it impossible for her to even grab them. 

Slamming the door shut behind them, after turning on the light, Yubin was glad to have made it inside. The journey from the restaurant they had spent the night in to Bora’s apartment had taten longer than she expected. Tossing the keys on the bowl and their bags, Yubin was once again distracted by her drunk girlfriend, who suddenly was way too grabby to even let her ditch her leather jacket. 

“Okay, baby, I love you, but you’re not helping.” 

Bora giggled, not caring about Yubin’s struggle, instead she latched onto her neck bringing her down, so much that they nearly fell again. 

“You’re so wasted.” Yubin shook her head, taking Bora’s hands off her neck. Immediately Bora pouted. Yubin decided to wipe off her girlfriend’s sad face by kissing her. “Come on.”

Hand in hand, the short haired woman dragged her drunk girlfriend to the kitchen, forcing her to sit on one of the chairs. Bora huffed, flipping her hair, but still obeyed. 

“It’s boooooooring.” She crossed her arms on her chest, trying to send glares at Yubin who was finally taking off her jacket. A quick glance at Bora she wondered if she should try to get her girlfriend to get rid of her own jacket. “I wannaaaa paaaawty.” Yubin decided that no it wasn’t necessary yet, especially not to fight a whiny Bora. 

The kitchen wasn’t that big, so Yubin quickly got what she needed: a mug and some coffee. As she found them, she made an internal note of how empty the cupboards were, especially the pantry ones. Barely any food was in there. 

“We could have stayed longer.” Bora was still talking, and that wasn’t a side effect of the alcohol. Her fingers were playing with the ends of her long mahogany hair, still huffing about being home. “Or go clubbing. Minji wanted to go! I wanted to go!” Bora let her head down onto the table, in such a dramatic demeanour.

“Oh yeah?” Yubin asked, eyeing her girlfriend to check she hadn’t hurt herself.

“My colleagues loooove you.” The way Bora emphasised the word ‘love’ sounded funny to Yubin. Her girlfriend enjoyed showing her off every time they were out with her colleagues, not that Yubin minded. Bora was a proud woman in every aspect of her life. “Immaaaaa slaaaave for yaaa.”

This time Yubin couldn’t hold back her laughter, and nipped her finger closing the lid of the coffee machine. Simply by hearing her girlfriend, Yubin was amused, but when she turned her head to fully look at her, it was even better.

Bora was leaning her head on her hand, arching her back exposing her gorgeous neck. Then Bora suddenly threw away her high heels, leaving her in tights, “Daaaance on me.’

Yubin pressed her lips together to not make any sound. And now Bora was whipping her hair around, lost in her song and the imaginary beat in her head. “Aoutch.” That move was too much for her. Even a drunk dancer had her limits. Bora groaned going back to lay on the table. ‘Get it, get it. Get it, get it, yeah.” She continued to whisper.

‘You’re so funny.” Yubin said, pressing the coffee machine’s button. She had forgotten, Bora had her singing moments, though this one was tame compared to all the other ones. But she would happily remind Bora about it in the morning. 

“Babyyyyy.” At that tone, Yubin raised an eyebrow, her eyes falling into Bora’s. Oh yeah, her mood had definitely changed. 

“What?”

“I miss you.” 

“I’m right here.” Yubin smiled.

“Nope.” Bora clicked her tongue in disapproval, then extended her arm out to reach Yubin. The distance between them was still enough so she was unable to reach the sober woman. Still grinning, Yubin stepped closer to grab Bora’s hand. “The touch of the goddess Yubin."

Yubin snorted. She had no idea how Bora could come up with these. 

“Whatcha doin’?” Bora asked, her feet scaling over Yubin’s legs.

“Coffee for you.” Yubin stroked her thumb over the back of the dancer’s hand. 

“Ooooooh.” The gears in Bora’s mind were running wild. “You taking care of me.” Her feet locked around one of Yubin’s ankles, her bottom lip pursued so cutely Yubin wanted to kiss Bora. “The promise!”

“Of course.” Yubin nodded at her very drunk, very sweet girlfriend.

The promise happened one night, a few months after they started dating. Yubin knew enough about Bora to be totally fine with the fact that her girlfriend loved to go out, and have a few drinks. Several times she had to take care of her, and as such, she learned the most effective ways to help her feel better. And coffee was one of the tricks, so Yubin had promised Bora to always make her some coffee after a night out.

Letting go of Bora’s hand, Yubin brought the full mug to the table. Her girlfriend silently, properly sat down, wrapping both her hands around the warm mug. The heat felt good, and Bora hummed just as Yubin kissed her on the top of her head. 

“Don’t you ever leave me.” Bora pouted, bringing the mug to her lips.

“I wouldn’t dare.” Yubin said softly, her hand running through Bora’s hair. 

"I dunno how to make coffee like you." She tilted her head back a bit to be able to see her girlfriend. “Hot and yumyum like yuu.” Bora looked delighted as she took another sip of her beverage

Placing her arms around Bora’s shoulders, Yubin let her rest against her as she stood by patiently waiting for her to be done. A cup of coffee wouldn’t turn Bora back to her sober self, but it was such a habit they had together that instantly she was starting to come down from her high.

“I’m done.” Bora stood up embracing Yubin by her neck, giving her a coffee-flavoured kiss. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Yubin pecked her girlfriend’s lips several times, enjoying the peace and quiet. “Okay, go go.” Bora giggled upon seeing Yubin coming back to her senses.

Bora entered her room first, Yubin following her a few steps behind, after turning off the kitchen lights and making sure the apartment door was locked. In that short amount of time it had been enough for the dancer to have taken off her jacket and top. Standing in front of her bed, Bora was wiggling her body to slide down her skirt and tights, offering Yubin a free show. 

“I’m sexy and I know it.” Bora hummed twirling around her tights, then discarding them a few feet away. “Ugh.” She moaned when she threw herself on her bed, eyeing Yubin who was leaning against the doorjamb, observing her. “Peek-a-boo.” Bora said her hands going behind her back to unclasp her bra, shamelessly showing off her naked body.

“Exhibitionist much, baby?” Yubin had a sly smile. “Take off your makeup.” She tossed her a pack of wipes she found in Bora’s bag, since her bathroom didn’t have any. 

Now it was her turn to undress, it was quick and smooth. Joining Bora in bed, Yubin sighed seeing her face was still covered with makeup. 

“You’re such a mess.”

“But I’m the mess you wanted.” Bora retorted in a sing-song voice.

“Okay, Swiftie.” Yubin wasn’t surprised anymore by all the pop songs her girlfriend was referring to lately. “Close your eyes for me.” A wipe in her hand, Yubin straddled Bora, gently removing her makeup. Then she did her own face, not even commenting about Bora’s hands touching her breasts. Leaning down, once done, Yubin placed her hands on Bora’s cheeks, staring at her. “You’re the best mess I’ve ever had.” 

“I know.” Bora wiggled her hips. “Love youu.”

“Still wasted.” Yubin giggled against Bora’s lips, eagerly kissing her. The hands roaming her body awakened a hunger in her, but she wouldn’t let it prevail. Drunk sex was good, just not tonight. “I love you too. A lot.”

Yubin reached up for the light switch, the bedroom now in a pitch black darkness. Laying down under the covers, Yubin welcomed Bora in her arms. 

“So tired.” That was expected after being all over the place for so long. Kissing Bora’s forehead, Yubin held her tightly, embracing her own tiredness too. 

~•~•~

The next morning Bora was the first one to wake up, all sprawled out in her bed. Looking up at the ceiling she pondered where the fuck she was, before recognising her apartment. Sitting up on the mattress, she felt groggy and gross. Touching her hair, the need for a shower was more than urgent. 

Looking at her right, her girlfriend was sleeping peacefully. Yubin was beautiful, her soft features calling out to be peppered with sweet kisses. But Bora refrained from disturbing her sleep, and instead slowly got out of bed. 

In the span of half an hour, she took a warm shower, cleaned up the mess she made the night before, and started to make some breakfast. Even though that task was rather difficult considering food was a rarity. A pack of snacks, some toast, an unopened bottle of juice and some coffee would have to do. 

Trying to set a nice table, Bora was interrupted by a knock on the kitchen door. Yubin came in to join her, all soft smiles and sleepy eyes. She was wearing one of Bora’s old t-shirts and shorts. 

“I thought you’d sleep a little bit more.” Bora said, glancing at the clock on the microwave. Yubin hugged her, kissing her cheek. “Morning, love.” 

“Hungover?”

“Not really.” Bora shrugged, playing with Yubin’s hands. “Are you hungry? There’s not much, but we can go out to have some lunch later.”

“I see my favourite juice.” She pointed at the bottle on the table. 

“That’s all there is.” Bora served her a glass as Yubin sat down. “I don’t know when I bought it, but I’m glad I did.”

Yubin hummed, downing her juice. Her eyes were on Bora, enjoying the sight of her fit girlfriend with her hair up in a messy bun, a sports bra and leggings. 

“Tsk tsk.” Bora strolled to her waving her left hand around, while the other held a mug of coffee. Yubin moved back her chair, giving space for the dancer to sit on her lap. “Thanks for last night.” Bora said after a moment of silence, fingers brushing Yubin’s short hair away from her face. 

Yubin smiled, her nose crunching a little bit. 

“I’m surprised we ended up here.” 

“I didn’t feel like driving for too long, so your place was the closest.” Her hand glided up and down Bora’s toned thigh.

“Right.” Bora took another sip of her warm coffee. “I don’t wanna spend our Sunday in last night’s clothes, so when you’re ready, we should go to your place before lunch. Is that good for you?”

“Yeah.” Yubin was pensive. “Kinda funny how you don’t even have much clothes at your own apartment.”

“I guess.” Bora took a snack from the table, munching it mindlessly.

“Or food.”

“Well, I have the shittiest kitchen to cook in.” Bora opened up her arms to her small and barely equipped kitchen. “Yours is better.”

“You like my place more than yours?” Yubin’s hand stopped moving, her nails slightly digging in Bora’s skin. 

“Maybe.”

Every comment Yubin made was answered by a very evasive Bora, which wasn’t how their conversations usually went. Bora always knew what she wanted, making it clear instantly and loudly. 

“Maybe yes, or maybe no?” Yubin inquired some more. 

“Yes.” Bora turned her head around to face her girlfriend, meeting her eyes. “I do like your place. Your kitchen. Your bed. Everything.”

Then they were silent, both of them realising the heavy weight of their conversation. The unspoken words were overshadowed by their obvious actions. Almost every day, Bora directly went to Yubin’s place after work. The coffee machine Yubin bought a few months ago, whereas she hated coffee. The lack of space in Yubin’s drawers because she was sharing them with Bora. 

“I like sharing personal space with you.”

“So do I.” Yubin bit her bottom lip, averting her eyes from Bora’s for a second. “We’re already living together, aren’t we?” Finally the youngest of the two stated the obvious. 

Bora put down her mug on the table to be able to straddle Yubin, her arms on her shoulders. “I’ve known for a while.” Bora confessed, shocking Yubin. “How could I not realise I was paying a useless rent? But, yeah, I knew.”

“Why didn’t you say so?”

“I don’t know.” Bora shrugged tilting her head. “I didn’t think asking to move in with you, at your place was appropriate. If we had spent our time here, I would have done it.”

“I- Damn.” 

“It’s okay, love.” Bora let her fingers graze the nape of Yubin’s neck, leaning forward to let their noses bump. “You’re my cute oblivious girlfriend.”

“I realised it last night.” Yubin hummed, hands on Bora’s waist. 

“While you took care of my drunk ass.”

“You have a pretty ass.” To match her words she indeed grabbed it. “I guess last night I realised I really enjoy taking care of you, and how much I love having you at my place.”

“I love how you take care of me.” Bora whispered, her voice filled with love. “My lease is up in a few months.”

“Move in with me.” It was barely a question more than it was a statement. 

“Okay.” The words had barely left her before Yubin was kissing her. 

The girlfriends were in such bliss. Their relationship was taking another step, being as serious as the pure love they had for each other.

Bora couldn’t wait to get back to their place now. To make love to Yubin, knowing they were finally living together. And she promised herself to celebrate it once more when this apartment wouldn’t be under her name anymore. 

Everything was better with Yubin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't they cute? Don't you love them?  
> Did you recognise the songs Bora sang? They were easy hehe.
> 
> Feel free to share your thoughts here, or on my twitter @/yoosoulmates


End file.
